Mister Missing You
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: What will happen if Lincoln Loud was away for a few days? A Valentine's Special Fic.
1. (Without)Him for the Weekend

As the sun rises to illuminate the humble homes in the quiet neighborhood, the usually rambunctious and noisy hallways of the Loud House's remained quiet. For now. The sisters slept soundly in their own rooms and bed, ignorant to one of the room's occupant who was up early.

"Toothpaste,"

"Soap,"

"Towel,"

"Toothbrush,"

Lincoln placed the aforementioned items inside his green backpack that he always uses for school. But instead of the usual stack of books and school supplies, they were instead replaced by hygienic equipment better suited for an outing instead of attending classes.

Why is he packing up?

The clothing and unmentionables and socks were all placed separately inside his brown briefcase, each consisting of a pair just in-case an accident happens. Everything was set. He shut his briefcase closed and zipped up his bag as he was ready to go. He shot a look at the two luggage for a couple of seconds, then his eyes darted to his room, scanning the walls and to his bed, taking in every detail of the place. Lincoln smiled momentarily and sighed.

"I'm going to miss this place," he said to himself.

With zero time to waste, Lincoln slipped his arms one by one into the straps of his green bag and carried the other baggage by hand. He walks out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly, careful not to make a single noise. He made his way downstairs. He felt relieved seeing that his sisters are still nowhere to be seen.

He continued towards his parent's door and stopped just a few inches away from the entrance. As he knocked, a lump formed inside his throat. There was a moment of silence before the door to his parent's bedroom creaked open. His mother stared at him and motioned for Lincoln to enter. They talked for a while until it was time for him to go. His mother handed him a hefty fifty dollars cash as pocket money for his trip.

"Hey Linc," a voice said as Lincoln exits his parent's room. Lincoln raised his head only to see nine sets of eyes staring directly at him. Lincoln yelped, almost jumping back in surprise.

"Guys!? What are _you_ _all_ doing here?" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you really gonna leave us this Saturday!?" Lori complained.

"Wait. Did you guys eavesdropped on us?"

"Duh, _doofus._ You're really going to leave us here for two days?" Lola whined.

"Well, what could go wrong on a two-day-Lincoln-free environment? Don't you all remember that all of you resolved your disputes while I was gone?" Lincoln said, making them recall that one _infamous_ moment. They all looked at each other knowingly as they recalled that particular day where they fought because of many different things. They were all ashamed except for Lynn who decided to shove the boy up against the wall. She stared right at Lincoln who wasn't exactly expecting this kind of response as an answer. Lincoln closed his eyes and instinctively shielded his face from her.

"Lincoln! That was a long time ago. We did feel guilty about that. The past should stay in the past." Lynn said, her anger slowly turning into an uncharacteristic calm, "Why are you leaving us for two days? I was hoping you could be my partner for our soccer practice."

"I need _him_ to come with me to buy new clothes with Leni," Lori interjected.

"Totes!" Leni nods.

"So we need him more than ever!" Lynn said.

"Hey! Back off, dudes!," Luna interrupted, "I'm going to need my little bro so much! I need Lincoln to review the new songs I wrote so I can pass them at Chunk, ASAP! _"_

"Well I need Lincoln's _chunk_ of time," Luan laughed. "But seriously. I really need him, too. I need a trusted assistant for an upcoming birthday party! It would be a bummer without him." she followed.

"No… I need his time to make poems for my poetry contest soon! I need his beautiful rhyming skills!" Lucy said.

"Hey, back off to my Lincy!" Lola glared at Lucy before glaring at the others. "I also need Lincy to attend to my tea party and help me on my next pageant," she said as her eyes fell on Lincoln. "If you can't attend to my tea party today..."

Lola's eyes turned into flames. "...You will receive something _special_." She smirked and laughed like an evil person.

"Hold it right there, beauty freak! But I need Lincoln's help to assist me with taking out Charles and my pets!" Lana said.

"I require our brother's presence to assist me with innovating new hybrid vegetables." Lisa calmly said.

"I'm supposed to be the one who gets Lincoln!" Lynn snapped at her sisters.

"No! I should be the one. I'm the oldest!" Lori reasoned.

"Back off, Lori! Beauty before age!" Lola shot back.

"So, I should be with Lincoln!" Lana jumped in.

They talked and bickered and argued until things got crazy. They all fought in a cloud of dust as their endless ramblings went on to see who gets poor Lincoln. As for Lincoln, who remained in front of his parent's doorway- he watched helplessly at the event unfolding before him. It was a rare thing for them to need Lincoln all at the same time. Even rarer for them to fight because of him.

" _Kids! Stop fighting!"_ The royal rumble came to a halt the moment their mother, Rita, their mother, poked her head out the door to see what the commotion right outside her bedroom is all about. She became annoyed at the noise her daughters were responsible for this early in the morning.

The girls froze in place as their mother sneered at them.

"Girls, you all know that Lincoln has a trip _today_ and you do _not_ want to mess up his opportunity to go on this trip. Let him be in peace and quiet for just a few days. All he wants is to enjoy and have fun with his classmates and friends. Cooperate with each other, please." She paused as she glanced at her only male child. "Anything else to add, Lincoln?" Mrs. Rita asked.

They looked at Lincoln who listened quietly to one of his mother's parental talks. Realizing he needed to say something fast, he prepared to clear his throat. "Umm. Guys, I know you need me a lot, but I really need myself a _me_ time. A _me_ time that I could use to spend with my friends. I really do appreciate you guys missing me, but give me a chance to _help_ myself- to get a little relief away from you guys."

They were all shocked by his last statement, but Lincoln quickly elaborated.

"No, no! Don't get me wrong." He flailing both hands. " But please, understand that I get stressed too. This is my only opportunity to do this and I apologize if I have to reject your calls for help. I'll be back as soon as I feel better. Or at least as soon as I'm back to being the happy and louder Lincoln Loud that you have ever met!"

Surprisingly, what Lincoln said made sense and this dawned on all of their sisters. Instead of continuing their aimless fighting to see who gets Lincoln, they instead moved in to give the biggest and best hug they could offer him.

"Lincoln," Lori sighed, "We're sorry that we made you feel like this. We didn't know you helping us was taking a toll on your health."

"Thanks for being open with us, Lincoln. I think I understand your struggles." Luna added.

It was all well and good until Lincoln realized it was time for him to leave. The short and sweet moment that would have been nice to see on a family album that had to wait.

"Guys!" Lincoln breaks away from the hug, looking frantic. "I'm going to be late for the assembly line!"

Lori made an O shape with her mouth. "Right. Sorry." She scratched her hair.

"Thanks, guys, really. I'm going to miss you all," he said.

"That's only temporary. You'll be back soon before you know it." Lynn shrugged.

Rita couldn't be any happier seeing Lincoln smile at the niceties her daughters are showing. It is, perhaps, one of her most favorite moments she's ever had the pleasure of witnessing. But then, a loud honking sound came from outside.

"Lincoln! It's time to go and you don't wanna miss your trip!" their father, Lynn Sr., called out.

"Right," Lincoln chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll be back on Monday. I love you all!" he quickly turned around to leave. Outside their family wagon, Vanzilla, and his dad who was on the driver's sit waited for him.

Rita and the girls watched on their porch to see Lincoln enter the family wagon. Lincoln grinned at them from the window. "See you, guys. Bye!" he waved his hands at them as they took off.

"Bye, Lincoln!" Mrs. Rita and her daughters said in unison.

Afterwards, a strange feeling of peace washed over them. Rita sighed as she felt glad at the turn of events. Her daughters, on the other hand, felt fear.

"Bro! Please come back as soon as possible! We really need you so much!" Luna internally hoped.

"Oh, dear brother, I don't know what will happen in your absence. I don't want it to happen again," Lisa thought.

"I wish you'll stick to your promise because you're up for a big test once you're back," Luan thought and sighed.

"I think I might need a spell book to fast-forward those two days. I don't wanna see this happen again. Lincoln, please take care of yourself." Lucy said in her thoughts.

"I really want Lincoln to come back early, but I think I could live with this. What if something bad happens?" Lynn bit her lip as she thought of this. "Oh, Linc. We need your help really, really bad."

"I'm going to miss your adult-like attitude already, Lincoln. Please come home early or you'll face the worst." Lola felt sad in her thoughts.

Leni struggled to think of something. "Wait. What was I going to say?" she rubbed her chin, trying to remember the words. "I got it! Please, Lincoln, take care of yourself. And take care of us when you're back."

The uncertainty of the situation began eating at them. They couldn't help but think on what will happen now that Lincoln Loud is away for a couple of days.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The title of this fic came from the song, entitled "Miss Missing You" by Fall Out Boy(one of my favorite rock bands). I only change the Miss to Mister, because… of course, you know who's leaving the house.**_


	2. Homesick and Brother-sick

The continuous and complete silence takes over the simple trip of taking Lincoln to the school. The passing of every vehicle can only be heard, it was the beginning of a busy day for everyone at Royal Woods. While Lincoln, peeking his head to the windy outside from its wordless inside.

The boy used his hand as a stand underneath his chin. The thoughts were whirly and confusable, everytime he thinks of his school trip, he thinks about his classmates and friends. While on the other hand, he thinks about his home, his family, and especially his sisters.

The sisters that he refers to as the "closest" friends that he ever had, they gave him times, from good to bad. Even though they had misunderstandings and disputes, they had their love and respect handled on their backs. Their family was crazy in bringing chaos and bringing destruction, but they are also crazy in bringing satisfaction to everyone and one another.

Those thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a screeching sound was heard, it literally mean one thing...

"Lincoln, we're here..."

He heard his father saying that and turns around to see that they have arrived at the Royal Woods Elementary School. He saw the students assembling at the grounds of the said place; talking to each other about their excitements on the trip, or talking about random stuff. Those kids had the smile on their faces, while himself was... quite stale.

He started to become neutral at this event. His mind told one thing: to have fun with his classmates, to have a time for yourself, and forget about the chaos at the Loud residence, temporarily. While his heart told him to go back, back to his bunk, the bunk that he live and used to share joy with his other occupants or his sisters, in short. It was a big conflict that needs to be resolved.

He opened the door of the van and grab his luggage, then steps down from the van. He viewed the volume of students from his left to his right, a possibility that he's one of the people who arrived late, he speculated.

"Hey, son..."

Lincoln then turned around to meet his father which is standing behind him, both men stared for a few seconds and the latter knelt with one knee to degrade to meet the height of the former.

"If you're concerned about your sisters, don't worry about it. We got it covered..." The father said "and have fun and stay safe. I love you, Lincoln!" He then gave Lincoln a warm embrace.

Lincoln then gave his father an embrace too. "I love you too, dad."

Lincoln can feel the warmness of the cuddle. He didn't have to worry about his sister like his patriarch told him. The pressure he felt was decreasing for a bit. It helped Lincoln to feel a little better because he was already _homesick_ when he left his home.

They broke the embrace as his father patted his shoulder and said: "I'll see you Monday." He turned around, entered Vanzilla and starts the engine. "Goodbye, son!" He waved at his son and closed the window as he drove away.

Lincoln fell on his thoughts again. This one is different. His _pops_ said that he shouldn't worry about his favorite sisters. He buys that reminder, then, his mind and his heart came on good terms again. To be concluded, he is not stale anymore nor he's dull. He put back up his smiling spirit again, the Lincoln Loud that most of his relatives and friends loved and cherished for.

"Lincoln!"

Someone broke his thoughts again as he heard a familiar voice and turned around to see who shouted his name.

"Hey, Lincoln!"

It was Clyde. Clyde is Lincoln's best friend and partner-in-crime at all times. They had a number of occasions where they spend time together, from arcades to their houses, all of them had a great time bonding with each other. The tandem that could never be broken and destroyed are now currently making their new and upgraded adventure of their lives, a field trip!

"Hey, Clyde!" Lincoln raised his hand as Clyde was approaching him and gave Lincoln a high-five, which Lincoln complied.

"Are you ready for this, Lincoln? I am so excited!" Clyde was hyping himself up.

"Yeah! From the majestic twin waterfalls of Abraham National Park to Michigan's Best Expo, which includes Ace Savvy on the list! Wow, I never had these exaggerations since Lily's birth!"

"...and the Michigan Historical Museum, which is... kinda boring." Clyde became deadpan at the last words. All of the students hated the place since their teacher, Mrs. Agnes Johnson is taking them to that place. All they could possibly ever hear was her boring voice and explaining the history of Michigan.

The excitement on the white-haired boy's face was noticeable and acceptable, he forgot about his earlier thoughts since Clyde was there to cheer him up. In fact, Lincoln starting to become ecstatic and started to talk about Ace Savvy and some random stuff. The bliss in the place is now conquering the environment.

"Attention, students! The buses have now arrived! Take your seats immediately and we will be leaving the premises in five minutes!"

That was the announcement that Principal Huggins said through his megaphone. All of the students heard about this and they started entering their respective bus seats, according to the list that the school management gave to the students, a few days back. Both Lincoln and Clyde, luckily were on the same bus and they have assigned to sit both behind the driver's seat. The two boys started to walk also towards to their assigned bus.

"Lucky that we will be seating beside each other!" Clyde said.

"Agreed. I'm so, so much excited at this road trip!"

"But we have to wait for at approximately five hours. I might get fed up anytime! I hate long trips!" Clyde confessed.

"Let's just get this trip started, you know." Lincoln shrugged and disregarded Clyde's remark somehow.

The team finally entered the bus as they picked up their luggage and put them on the top of their seats. Good thing it was fitted. Somehow, they felt relieved as they cannot carry their heavy bags anymore. Both of them sat down. Lincoln sat nearby the window because he felt that it's the most comfortable spot ever. While Clyde takes the other side because he has road sickness.

Lincoln breathed smoothly and started to go back to what his thoughts have to say about now. As of this moment, it was quite a tie. He still thinks about his sisters again, he still even cannot resolve on how to resist these thoughts. And there's this hype for the trip, of course, he was glad that this finally happened at his years of studying at the school. He couldn't take away these thoughts, Lincoln doesn't want to fake his real reaction to the current happenings, whatsoever.

But after all, he thinks that leaving them for a few days, couldn't hurt him. That's what he said earlier on his family. That was a legit statement on avoiding chaos for the meantime. He really wanted to escape the reality, temporarily. Somehow, those _sisterly_ thoughts started to fade away.

"It's just for two days, Lincoln! Let's just forget your sisters first." His conscience spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's just kept the time ahead." Lincoln replied internally, giving up on those said thoughts.

The sound of a mechanism was heard as he concluded that the buses are now starting their engines, meaning that they are now leaving the place. It is the moment of truth, the front buses started to move as their bus followed to start a long way trip to Grand Rapids.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

"WHAT?!" All of the sisters reacted in unison.

"Yes, kids. We need to go to our seminars. Your mom will have to go the dental seminar. While I'm going to the Royal Woods Culinary Center for a cooking seminar. We definitely needed to attend our seminars, it's really important! And I know you couldn't take care of Lily at this time, so we will bring her instead." Lynn Sr. explained as Rita who was beside him and Lily who was carried by the latter and the baby was babbling.

"But who's going to take care of us?" Lola asked.

"Well, there's Lori," Rita answered the question as the group looked at the oldest sibling.

"What?! That bossy and arrogant doofus?! I'll pass and I'm not going to eat!" Lynn whined.

Lori then gave a deadly glare to the athlete. "What did you call me?!"

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm just gonna go upstairs and do nothing..." Every Lynn's stomp was heard by the remaining members as she walks aggressively upstairs and growling at the same time and slammed the door of her room. "...and call me when Lincoln's back!" She added.

"Dad! Who's going to train me for my next pageant?" The princess asked again.

"Lori's there, of course." The father answered the same.

Lola looked at Lori and gave her a daggering glare. "I don't even trust this woman! She will give us a curfew, even if it's morning, just to ensure herself with her time with her... Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lola mimicking Lori's voice at the last words that she said. "And she used this to go to the mall, all by herself!"

"No! I'm not! You take that back!" Lori denies Lola's claim as she threatens the prim one.

"Settle down, kids! We will be back at 5." Their father announced.

"But... what about our lunch and our... breakfast?" Lana now asked.

"Oh, I forgot! Your breakfast is ready to serve." All of them looked at the kitchen to show that the tables were filled with plates, forks, spoons, and some food.

"What about our lunch?" Luna asked again.

The patriarch rubbed his chin to think. "Lori could call for some Chinese food!"

"But pops! Lori will eat most of the food and will use her _age_ as an advantage to eat more than us!" Luna complained while the other sisters agree.

"What?! No, I am literally not taking all of our food! We always share equally at every food that has been served at the table!" Lori countered. "...and will you all stop saying those nonsense? Those are not true!"

"Nice try, but you ate my chocolate pudding yesterday!" Luna argued.

"And my piece of black forest cake!" Lucy added.

"And you ate my strawberry cake!" Lola followed.

"Also you ate my chicken nuggets! I know you _turkey-t_." Luan laughed but then glared at Lori.

"You ate my remaining goulash too!" Leni added.

"And my potato chips!" Lisa came next.

"And my barf!" Lana said as all of them looked at the plumber, looking dumbfounded at what she had said. "Well, it was stored in a plastic container in the refrigerator yesterday and I was supposed to share it to my friends and now, I can't even find it!"

"Wait, you mean in the plastic container that I thought it was guacamole and I used it to dip Lisa's po...tato chip." Lori then covered her mouth as she accidentally spilled the truth and realized that she screwed up.

"Huh, never thought someone would confuse barf with guacamole. Shocker!" Lana said in a sarcastic voice.

"A-ha! So, it was you who ate our stuff!" Luna finally concluded as all of the girls murmuring and complained at the same time.

"What? W-w-wait, I-I-I can explain..." Lori flailing her hands.

"No need to explain, woman! We already know the truth." Lola interrupted.

As per the parents, they really have seen it all. They witness the start of an unimaginable chaos. While Lily, didn't understand any words that her big sisters came out, but she understands their actions and started to worry.

With time not wasting, the father whistled using his fingers to stop the madness. The fight stopped as the sisters looked at their parents.

"Kids..." He kneeled to them. "You know what? We miss Lincoln too. Because I know why you're upset right now, all of you. You all miss Lincoln too. Lincoln keeping this house organized is an understatement. But you need to understand this, whether Lincoln is here right now or not, you should be organized at all times! One of the reasons that Vanzilla broke down is because of you... you need to control yourselves, your behavior. Well, Lincoln could be a beast sometimes, especially at all of you, but I need your cooperation. Make this place spotless even if Lincoln is gone, whatever it takes. Teamwork and trust are your keys to that matter. You all are the keys, just try to be respectful at one another. Okay?"

Silence overtakes the course, everyone seemed to be shocked at the release of words from their father or husband, respectively. Their father was right, they should have to work as a team to keep the House of Loud damage-free and unbroken. Also, he was right because that this chaos started because of one person, that person is so special to them that they don't want it to let go. That person was none other than, Lincoln Loud.

Some of them started to look in shame as they finally realized what they just heard.

"Yes, dad! And we're sorry about all of this bad stuff happening here." Lori broke the silence.

"Me too." Leni followed.

From Luna reaching to Lisa, they all apologized to their parents. They really are sorry for what they did, but the fact is, past is past and there is nothing there to go back. This moment felt special for the parenthood and Lily, specifically Lynn Sr. those words took them straight into their hearts, it was like a bullet that hits their heart, but this one's different. It was painful at the start to earn it but afterwards, it will be all well.

Then, the father took charge as he walked towards his children to gave them a warm and peaceful hug, a group hug. It felt better for the sisters to give them a piece of advice coming from a higher authority, like their dad or their mom. It was definitely worth it.

Rita saw everything, it was special and heartwarming to her. She would definitely add this to her family album. She was happy that her family was standing still, even if there are ups and downs to the history of the Loud family, their bond is unbreakable, like a diamond.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Lily who is fidgeting and gestured to the assembled Louds who are still stuck in their embrace. Rita nodded as she understands it and they are now making their way to the group and they embraced them. Until...

"Hey! I heard a commotion right now! Can I join?" Lynn shouted from her room.

"Sure, sweetie," Rita answered that as Lynn opened the door to join the embrace party.

"Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry about earlier." Lynn said in a sad voice as she joined the session by embracing them.

"That's okay, sweetie." Rita accepted the apology.

It was a picture perfect family picture. It has potential to be crowned as the best family in Royal Woods, or definitely the whole world.

"Oh wait! It's almost 8! We need to get to our seminars!" Rita looked at the clock.

"You're right!" Lynn Sr. noticed it too. The embrace broke out as the sisters tried to recompose their normal selves again. "Kids, we need to go. And Lori.." The father gazed at his first Loud child. "Do your job to make the house indestructible until we're back. Got it?"

"Yes, dad. Got it" Lori grinned widely.

"And you too, kids. Follow Lori's instructions. Got it?"

"Yes, dad." All of them said at the same time.

That's it. All of them agreeing with each other. Both parents hope that it will last longer than they would expect. The parents looked at each other and gestured to themselves to leave the house. The Loud parents passed the door and they are now making their way to Vanzilla. The sisters looked at the trio who just entered the wagon. The engine started to work as the vehicle left the parkway.

Rita opened the window to see the Loud sisters one more time, with Lily waving them and said: "Buh-bay!" She then giggled.

"See you later, kids!" Rita waved her hands.

"See you, mom!" The sisters waved back.

They are now leaving Franklin Avenue. After all, that time was precious. Hoping that they saved it in their mind, like a game. They felt the tenderness scramming into their presence, after that big embrace. It was quite delightful to remember that.

"Uhm, guys. Our breakfast is cold right now. We should eat." Lori ordered and gestured them to get inside as the remaining sisters gazed at her. Lori then realized that she forgot to add something. "And share them equally." She grinned widely.

All of them were convinced at what the oldest sister said as they murmured in agreement and entered inside to eat breakfast, but without their parents, Lily and most importantly, Lincoln. But they should carry on without them. And this new and temporary change couldn't hurt them.

As the day progresses, this would be the start of an upcoming event that will test themselves and their bond to a new whole level, due to Lincoln's absence, of course.


	3. All of Those Mishaps and Mistakes

The skies were clear. The honking noises and the sound engines from the vehicles that passes by conquered Franklin Avenue. Eight hours had passed since Lincoln's departure and an hour remaining before their parents will come back home. Oddly, at this time, the Loud's are supposed to be the noisiest house in the community, but in this case, they were not.

Inside the Loud's house was completely clean but desert since no one occupied the couch and the television, or neither used the kitchen lately.

They were in their respective rooms, doing their shtick as always, except this time, things were different. No one made a small talk or interacted with anyone whatsoever.

Lori was on her bed, checking her _Spacebook_ ; dully scrolling down and checking every post. She wanted to talk to Bobby, her boyfriend, but he said that he was busy at work. Lori felt incomplete and bored. She felt like she needs something or _someone_ important to her.

She closed the app and looked at her gallery. The gallery is filled with hundreds of pictures of herself and others. The majority of the photos were of her and Bobby. There were also photos of her friends and, of course, her arch nemesis, Carol Pingrey. Lori swiped down to the bottom until she found a photo that caught her attention.

It was a photo of her and Lincoln with wide grins on their faces.

She smiled at this until she saw something else.

In the photo, Lincoln was playfully pointing both of his index fingers up and placing them on his head, making it appear like he has the devil's horns. It looks like he was trying to represent Lori as the devil. He's playing around!

"Why's that twerp doing that?" she thought, feeling sour at first. But she remembered that she _might_ have done something wrong to Lincoln before she took this photo. She felt bad only for a moment. " _Oh_. Lincoln. You're literally the best twerp I could ever ask for."

Lori laughed, almost hysterically, like no one else is in the house. She laughed until Leni began moving before groggily turning around on her bed. She opened her eyes and stared at Lori who was still giggling. "Lori, what are you laughing at?" she sleepily asked.

Lori covered her mouth in surprise. She then turned around to meet her sister's questioning gaze. "Oh!" she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I-I was just watching this funny video. It's _so_ hilarious!" Lori lied.

She stood up from her bed and stretched. "I'm just gonna go to the living room. It's getting hot in here." she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sure, sure." Leni nodded and continued her nap.

" _Now what should I do now?"_ Lori poking her chin to think of something. Then, she looked to the farthest door from her spot, which was Lincoln's room. _"Aha!" s_ he thought with a plan in mind.

The plan is to visit Lincoln's room. But why? Since she's the only one who's out in the hallway right now, she thought that this is the perfect time. She tiptoed her way to Lincoln's front door, cautiously turned the door knob and stepped inside. All of that without making a single noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, Lola sat comfortably on her small chair doing her old-fashioned tea party. However, the tea party was dreary and pale. She wasn't satisfied with her ' _guests_ ' and felt that something important was missing from her posh social gathering.

"Why am I like this? I'm supposed to be a happy princess to my guests." she thought internally. "Something isn't right."

Lana snapped her fingers at Lola's face. "Lola! Lola?"

Lola broke off from her thoughts. "What?"

"Hey, you seemed a little distracted right now. Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Lola said in a dull voice but she changed her tone into a happy one. "Hey Lana, care to join my tea party?"

Lana just furrowed her eyebrow. "Are you okay? You're being odd."

"I'm not odd!" She answered. "I just wanted to invite you." Lola gave her an innocent grin.

"It's not gonna work on me, Lola. I know you." Lana crossed her arms.

"What? No. Trust me on this!" she insisted.

"Nah. I'm gonna pass. I will join only if you aren't acting like that. If you're thinking about Lincoln, just give it a rest. Okay? He'll come back when he's back. I realized that he really needs some time with his friends." Lana said, feeling concerned about her twin sister. "Just call me when you're not being a weirdo anymore. I'll be outside."

"I'm not a weirdo! You are! _Ditchhead_!" Lola said as Lana left the room.

Lola sighed and leaned with her elbow. Lana was right, she did miss Lincoln. Even if she felt guilty about all the blackmails and threats. She wished she could undo all of those, but she knows it's a lost cause and she felt sorry for that. She no longer wanted to be glued on her throne, so she stood up to approach her closet and rummaged its contents. She moved the beautiful hanging dresses and found something that wasn't supposed to be there.

It was a black suit with a red tie. It was rather different from her princess gowns and drapes. Lola wondered as to why this is in her wardrobe. And then she remembered.

Lincoln was forced to wear the suit and tie because Lola threatened him that she will tell their parents the time when she caught Lincoln accidentally breaking the glasses. Lola told Lincoln to act as princely as possible. Lola addressed the crowd, but when it was Lincoln's turn to give a speech, he got timid and acted like Lucy. Lola remembered just how many times she threatened Lincoln that day. For the record, Lincoln acted perfectly at the ceremony even though he was just faking them for Lola's benefit.

Lola finally gets it. She finally understands why Lincoln sometimes refer to her as ' _Dangerous Princess'_. She realized that she did him wrong and felt ashamed about it. The way she treated her own brother was way overboard.

She sighed. "No wonder he rarely talks to me. Or that he never enters my room. He only does that when he's looking for Lana! How can I make it up to you?" The princess sat down on her chair. In her hands is Lincoln's suit and tie. She stared at them as she thought of something or anything that might get Lincoln to accept and forgive her again.

* * *

In the middle room of the hallway, Lynn was just sitting on the floor and leaning her back on her bed while practicing shots with her basketball. She shoots the ball into the makeshift ring on the wall in front of her. The ball successfully went into the hoop and bounced back to her with ease.

"Lynn Loud with another record breaking threes..." she said, bored.

She continued making repetitive shots, feeling the vapid flow of the situation as if she's in an actual basketball match. This was until she missed her last shot. The ball hits the ring and bounced back to her, hitting Lynn in the face.

"Ow!" she yelped and covered her face until she heard a loud smack and a thud coming from her right side.

She looked at the source of the sound and saw that a book had fell over from the nightstand. She stood up and grabbed it. It was Lucy's journal. As she picked it up, a group of photos slipped from the pages and scattered all over the floor.

She gathered the pictures one by one and noticed that there were random photos of her personal sparring partner or in her own words: a _dummy_. There were also photos of Lincoln and Lucy, each photos differentiating from formal ones to fun poses. Lucy was smiling on the photos while Lincoln looked more energetic with his poses.

The jock flipped through the photos and realized she wasn't in any of them. "Why am I not here?" she growled. There wasn't a single one with her in it. Except for the last photo. Lucy and Lincoln was smiling for the camera and on the upper right portion of the photo was a portion of a chestnut colored hair. The resolution of the camera didn't even caught her right!

"Lincoln! You lying midget loser. Wait! If that photo captured my hair, then..." she muttered before realizing something. "Oh, crud!"

She remembered the day where she annoyed Lincoln because she wanted to have a training session with him. Lincoln kept rejecting her offer, but she insisted. The two of them got into an argument but Lucy was there to mediate the two. Lynn also remembered that she kept barking at Lincoln while both Lucy and Lincoln took photos of themselves, ignoring Lynn. It even got to the point that she blew up in rage.

Lynn found the missing piece of the puzzle as to why she weren't in any of the pics. She knew that she went too far with her sparring partner. The only thing she earned from all the times she rough-housed Lincoln is shame. She also speculated that Lincoln refrained from talking or inviting Lynn. She was a bad sister to her brother.

"Hey,"

The athlete screamed. She quickly turned around to find Lucy standing behind her. "I can explain these photos to you, if you want." she said.

"No, no Luce." Lynn waved her off. "I already know what it means. I'll probably have to apologize to Lincoln once he comes back," she said with a confident smile.

"But, Lincoln left a few ho-"

"I know!" Lynn cuts her off and covers Lucy's mouth. "Where's the camera that you used for these photos?"

"Probably in Lincoln's room?" Lucy answered in a muffled tone.

"Okay. Thanks, Luce. I'll go get it." Lynn removed her hands from Lucy's mouth as she rushed out the door.

* * *

"Aha! Maybe I could use Bun-Bun as Lincoln!" Lola told the dolls. "Thank you guys for the idea." She stood up from her chair with Lincoln's suit in hand and headed to the door.

* * *

Coincidentally, both Lynn and Lola exited at their rooms at the same time and headed to the same destination. The latter arrived first, followed by Lynn. They looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"What the heck are you doing here?" the prim one asked first.

"I was going to ask the same to you, Lola," the athletic one crossed her arms.

"Well, I was going to head inside Lincoln's room." Lola said.

"Same!" Lynn said and her eyes falls onto the suit Lola's holding. "What's with that?"

"Uh. Never mind this. I'm going to get Bun-Bun. And you?"

"The camera." Lynn said.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh was heard coming from the other side of the room. Lola and Lynn stared at each other before silently agreeing to investigate the noise. The both of them opened the door together and discovered Lori was holding something. They didn't have time to see what it was as Lori quickly hid it behind her back.

"H-hey, guys!" Lori said with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you reading Lincoln's comics?" Lynn gestured to the stack of Ace Savvy comic books placed near Lori.

"No, no, no! I wasn't reading. I was just checking some... thing." Lori said, guilty.

"Uh-huh. What's that behind your back?" Lola gestured at Lori.

"I-it's his homework! I just wanted to see if he had homework."

"Actually, our brother doesn't haven any pending homework as of now because he's in a trip with his friends." Lisa said as she poked herself out of her room. Lola and Lynn turned their heads to see their genius of a little sister. "And, by the way, what are you _three_ doing in Lincoln's personal grounds?"

Lola and Lynn struggled to find a response to Lisa's question.

"I see that you are all having a moment of longing towards a certain missing person. I could discern it in you three's body language.

"Wait!" Leni called out as she went into the room. "I thought _you_ were in the living room?"

Lori let out a nervous laughter. "Y-yeah... But I forgot s-something!"

"Now I know why Lola's been acting weird lately." Lana came over. She stops in front of Lola and crosses her arms.

"Uh, no! I'm not acting weird, Lana!" Lola snapped back.

"Doubt it." Lana said as she examined her nails.

"Me either,"

"Ah!" The sisters got startled as Lucy said those words from out of nowhere.

"It seems that you three still miss Lincoln." Lucy continued

"No, we don't!" Lori, Lola, and Lynn said in unison.

"I'm not gonna buy that, sissies!" Luna said as she entered the room with Luan following closely. "The truth is, all of you miss Lincoln. That's pretty much the bottom line." Luan laughed.

"Seriously. He's only going to be gone for two whole days! What's gotten into you, guys?"

"We're just m-messing around his stuff," Lori answered with a nervous grin.

"Yeah!" Both Lynn and Lola agreed.

"The three of you are acting weird." Leni said.

"We are _not!_ If you keep saying that I'll ruin your dress!" Lynn threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Leni said.

"Dudes! You're all starting to turn into crazy people." Luna intervened.

"I'm _not_ crazy! _They're_ the crazy ones!" Lola gestured towards Lynn and Lori.

"Take that back!" Lynn warns Lola.

"You are the craziest and _literally_ , the meanest of all of us!" Lori told Lola.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Lola hissed.

One by one, the siblings got into a heated argument until it got physical. No one knows who started it but as soon as it happened, they all let loose of themselves. A cloud of dust formed as the sisters fought one another. Until...

"Guys?"

The girls paused at the mere sound of the mysterious voice. It was a familiar one, well-known indeed. A voice that they always hear inside their house and for as long as they can remember. They turned their heads to see the source of the voice and they all let out an audible gasp.

"LINCOLN?!"


	4. To Loud and Forever

Everything went frozen in time as the sisters heard a familiar voice, the voice that really reliable to them.

It was Lincoln Loud.

Everyone went _bananas_ when they approached the boy who was holding something: It was a bunch of shopping bags and a box on the ground. The sisters started to wonder and asking various questions, as to why this sudden comeback happen.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What are those bags?"

"Did you forget something?"

"Did you miss the bus?"

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Why did you come back already?"

Those questions, he can able to recall those questions. Especially, the last question. Lincoln struck the most at that question, he didn't know what to answer and say to that particular questionnaire. Everything right now was just a fast forward to a certain scene in the movie.

"Guys! Quiet!" He ordered.

All of the Loud girls stopped talking in unison. They knew that they were stressing Lincoln out by pressuring him by giving a shower of questions. The next thing they need to do is to give him some time and space to recompose himself to respond.

He breathed smoothly and sighed flawlessly.

"Guys… I'm okay, just fine. And…" He scratched his hair to relax.

"Go ahead! Spit it out!" Luna intimidates the white-haired Loud.

"Luna!" Lori responded.

"Ah, sorry." Luna apologized.

"What happened to your trip?" Lola asked politely.

"Well-" He tried to answer.

"Did you not attend the trip, just to buy those?" Lynn speculated and gestured to the bags.

"Wait, no! I-I-I can explain!" Lincoln flailing his both hands.

"Lincoln! Did you buy those using the money that Mom and Dad gave you?" Lori came in.

"No! Wait a second, I-"

"Lemme guess, did you buy a pack of Ace Savvy comic collection again?" Luan interrupted Lincoln.

"No! I wasn't-"

"Great job, dude. You just messed up your allowance and messed up our time. And in fact, we're just starting to do some things without you." Luna interrupted him, once again. Then, a wave of agreeing murmurs just started to grow.

"Yeah, you're just really annoying us. You're like a roadblock that needs to go. You just need to go" Lynn interfered.

While Lincoln, widened his eyes to realize what did the British Loud just said.

 _Ouch_. That was savage.

Those words were just destructive. So destructive, that it might beat the heartbreak for the worst way of gaining pain. That verbal statement made the boy, kneeled and bowed down his head to cover his emotions. That emotion started to exit Lincoln's eyes.

"I guess you're right, I am just a roadblock to you, and to all of you…" He started to weep and sniff loudly. "Why am I so screwed up? Why am I screwing… all of you? Is there something wrong with me?"

Some of the sisters were worried about the sudden change of emotion of Lincoln. They knew Lincoln was a strong and tough dude that they ever knew from their lives. But this one is different, they knew that they messed up their brother, big time.

"Wait, Lincoln…" Lana responded.

"No! Don't you get it? I'm just an outcast here, nobody likes me…" Lincoln raised his head up to see the emotional damage that he gained from his face. He started to laugh while crying. "See? This is the face that no one likes! This is Lincoln Loud, the boy who cried like a bunch of poor, stray kittens on the street-"

"Lincoln… you're not okay…" Leni interrupted Lincoln.

"…I'm like them, no one will get me. I'm a loser, they are a loser too... Why is this world is so perfect?" He continued laughing like a weirdo and cried more as his waterworks continue to flow.

"Lincoln… I know this is ironic, but you're scaring me… and them." Lucy said as all of them are now scared of his behavior.

"Ha! Are you scared of me? What is this? An alternative universe fiction? Come on, guys! You can do it better!" Lincoln said in a sarcastic manner.

"Lincoln, you're not ok-" Lynn interrupted but Lincoln interrupted her instead.

"OKAY? I AM OKAY, FOR LOUD'S SAKE!" Lincoln let out an aggressive scream as the sisters were stunned at the boy's sudden high pitch of a voice; he sighed. "I am really okay before you just jump to conclusions that me, was buying comic books. I was gonna explain what happens next, but you probably won't listen…" He started to cry again as he sniffs and weeps. "I guess no one will believe me at this time…"

His head went down again and started walking slowly away from her sisters and just kept walking towards his room, which is open.

"One more thing, Tell Mom and Dad that I'm gonna stay in my room and I won't eat dinner tonight," Lincoln said without looking at her sisters as he smacked the door close.

The sisters were stunned by the release of Lincoln's wrath and rants to them. It was disturbing to see their brother, acted like that. Like, he was in possession of a bad soul or a devil. The thing is that they got too far, this time. It was more worst than the past arguments and brawls.

They began to felt shame and guilt on their faces, they are absolutely devastated by the words of their emotional Lincoln. They never thought that they had gone this far, it was a shocker to them.

"Guys…" Lori broke the silence with regret sealed on her face "Do you think we got carried away so much?"

"Yes, you are, Lori."

The sisters turned around to catch the source of that voice, they widened their eyes as their parents and Lily were watching the drama, the whole time.

"And all of you… You just give Lincoln the worst beating ever. Even though that wasn't a beating, it was a psychological and verbal beating. You just break Lincoln's heart." Rita said.

They screwed up. Now with their parents and their eldest sister glared at them, they knew that they really hurt Lincoln's feelings. Things are now getting heavier at this moment.

"Since you hurt Lincoln that bad, you are all grounded in your activities for a month! Except for school."

All of them gasped at the punishment that their dad gave to them. Even though some of them did not involve in the verbal warfare, they are also technically part of this drama bomb. They started to protest in disagreement.

"But…" The sisters stopped talking. "I'll give you all a chance to make it up to Lincoln… you must give him an apology, from all of you. If you successfully do that, your punishments will be removed. Understand me, girls?" The patriarch furrowed his eyebrow.

"Yes, dad." All of them nodded.

"Good. Now do something or your punishment will be kept." Their father warned them as they left and entered their room. While Lily turned back and gave them a raspberry-colored anger.

After that bad _sermon_ , they looked at each other's face, they were marked with guilt.

"Guys," Lori called them and sighed. "Sister meeting at my room. Now."

They all compiled and made their way to Lori and Leni's room.

* * *

At the said room, Lori started the forum, right away.

"Okay guys, we need to come up a good way of an apology to Lincoln. Any suggestions?"

Lisa raised her hand. "Creating a formal apology letter to our damaged brother."

Lori shook her head. "No, that won't work. We literally broke him, a few times. That won't convince him."

"How about bringing an apology cake to Lincoln, might be a good idea," Lynn suggested.

"No! A cake won't do the work."

"Then, what would it be?" Lana asked as they all talked to each other.

Lori then tapped her heels to keep the attention on her. "Keep it down! Now any ideas without making a noise?"

All of them trying to think of a good idea, but no one raised their hands or say anything. Until one moment…

"Wait! I know what to do!" Leni said.

"What is it? I hope it's not one of your dumb fashion ideas." Lori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What about, we combine Lisa's and Lynn's idea to mine, which is like, we should surprise him! Like you know… a birthday?" Leni rubbing her chin.

Everyone went silent again as her idea wasn't that dumb, that was a bizarre one and happened on rare occasions. And this time, it came well-placed.

"Actually, that's a good idea. A big surprise will lift her spirits up! But we know this day, isn't his birthday. This will be his special day. We call it: The Loud's Day!" Luan laughed.

"Yeah! I like your idea, sis." Luna nodded in agreement.

All of them started to murmur in agreement. But Lori stopped them already by tapping her heels again.

"Alright, who's in favor of Leni's idea?" Lori said.

All of them, including Lori, raised their hands.

"Okay, motion carried." Lori tapped her heels, one more time.

"But wait, I wonder what are on those bags?" Lola realizes it and gestured to the bags and the box.

"Maybe, we can take a peek?" Lana suggested.

"Alright, alright, guys. Let's settle this with voting. Who wants to see the bags?" Lori asked.

All of them raised their hands.

"And the box too." Leni reminding everyone.

"I know, Leni… Motion passes." Lori tapped the heels as they started to run over the bags.

They were ten shopping bags and they were sealed, they saw their names featured on it. They grabbed their respective bags.

"Guess Lincoln gave us something," Lynn said.

"Okay guys, let's open it," Lori commanded.

They all began ripping the bag off as they started to reveal the contents of their bags. As they all ripped off the bags, they were amazed and surprised at the contents of their bags.

Lori finds herself a new light blue colored sweater with a sunflower image in the center. She tried it on and it fits perfectly to her.

Leni got herself a new light green high heels and shoes. She assumed that Lincoln bought it for the price of one. She tried first the former footwear, then the latter. Both of them really fits her too.

Luna received a 5-piece guitar string in a short pack. Not just one, but five pieces of the pack. In case her ax broke and ran out of strings, she will use this just in case. But at this time, she won't use the strings for the meantime, since it's just a waste of time and a string.

Luan received a new clown suit. The color was… colorful, in her opinion. She also had a free hat on it. She tried on the suit and shockingly, it was better than the current one.

Lynn received new balls. They were football and a soccer ball. She knocked on both balls and… they were harder than those balls that she uses. She tried to kick and throw them, it felt better than she felt.

Lucy just received a new black-colored journal, good for another set of her poems and her thoughts. She opened and touched the skin of the smooth leaves. She felt relieved she won't have to buy.

Lola was awed at this new make-up kit that she had. She opened it and was shocked at the contents of it. From the mirror to the new lipstick. She tried the lipstick and looked at the mirror, she felt the aura of a real process.

Lana received some pack feeds to her animals. They were plenty of them as she opened one and takes it to her mouth. All of them stared at them and cringed at the sight, while Lana shrugged and continued.

Lisa received some extra test tubes and beakers, they were brand new, she theorized. She knocked it lightly, as it seems that it was unbreakable than the currently used ones.

While Lily's wasn't opened because the recipient was absent at this time.

All of them are ecstatic about the items that they gained. While they are distracted, they realized something.

"Guys, we really mess Lincoln up," Lori concluded.

They all agreed at the conclusion. Also, they forgot what are their plans for Lincoln.

"Come on guys, we could come back to those and we should surprise him, literally," Lori said.

"Yeah!" The remaining sisters yelled in unison.

They started to run downstairs.

* * *

All of them, including their parents and Lily, are in the living room. Luan was tying and sealed the last balloon, nearby the door.

"Kids, I hope this works," Rita said.

"Sure, this is gonna work, Mom!" Lori wished.

Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder and Lori turns back to see Luna was guiding her. "Hey, it's going to work. Just remember, be cool."

"Okay." She nodded and turned around to meet the other sisters. "Guys, positions. Now!"

They complied as they started to run and hide at their assigned positions. Lori is now ready to face Lincoln, she was assigned to be the messenger since she's the oldest sibling. That's one big disadvantage, isn't it?

She sighed smoothly as she started to walk towards the stairs and turns back to meet their faces, they gave them smiles and motivational notions; that gave her the confidence to step up. She continued her slow walk, but surely an important walk.

Every step she takes, the pressure and tension started to rise. Until she met a door in front of her. Lori gulped as she grabbed the knob. Surprisingly, it was open. Lori assumed that Lincoln forgot to lock the door.

"Who's there?"

Lori was surprised also that he's still awake but it turns out that he was hiding under the bed sheets. Lori sat down at the side of the mattress to make the conversation begin.

"What are you doing here?" Lori could still understand Lincoln under his muffled voice.

"Lincoln…"

"What now? Trying to embarrass me again?" He said in a fainting tone.

"No, Lincoln…" Lori sighed. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry… we're sorry…"

"I don't think that I would buy that apology."

"Lincoln, you know us for a long time. We've been messing you, many times. And after all of those wrongdoings, we kinda miss the thought that we've been hurting you too much."

Lincoln didn't react.

"The truth is... while you're gone… we've been kinda missed you already. I know you won't buy that, but, trust me on this one, it's the truth. All of us missed you so much, even me. I would _literally_ imagine a life without a boy in this house, this chaotic house… Lincoln, I know you could hear this but.. we love you so much! That's a fact!"

Lincoln still doesn't mutter nor moving.

"Alright, guess you don't even care about that." Lori started to stand up and made her way nearby the door. "If you changed your mind… don't mind find me in the kitchen… eating alone… I'm sorry for disturbing you." She can't find the proper words to close this conversation as she closed her eyes and opened the door to leave the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln finally revealed himself as he started to thought about what Lori had just said. From the beginning of her address, he has doubts, if he would accept that; but he wouldn't, because he has no trust in her sister, after dissing him, so badly.

But he felt bad at rejecting the truce, he knew that sometimes, his sisters were joking or messing him. But at this time, he really wanted to end this emotional mishap, for the sake of their family. He stood up and opened the door, then, started to walk downstairs. Lincoln tries to make amends on her sister and also, her other sisters.

Lincoln noticed that the living room was isolated, no occupant at the television. He started to get suspicious of this strange occurrence. After his short investigation, he noticed that there are hanging balloons above the room.

Weird. No one has a birthday today.

He started to get these weird suspicions inside his mind. He went to the kitchen as it getting spookier than ever. No one occupied the kitchen either. He looked around and there are more balloons, hanging than the living room. Until he looked at their kitchen table.

There was a big piece of paper leaning on a box. He went to the table and looked at the supposed letter, he scanned the paper and the writing says: "Sorry." Lincoln felt light-hearted now, never thought that they made this. Then, now focusing on the box. He opened it and gasped at the content.

It was a cake with a "We're sorry." captioning on the middle.

"SURPRISE!"

He turns around as his family was standing there in front of him, giving him the biggest surprise that he received. He never thought that they would make this special.

"Lincoln! We're sorry." All of the sisters said as they approached them and gave them a warm group hug.

Their parents were awed in happiness as they make out of each other. While Lily clapped and giggling, seeing that her siblings were now on good terms. They broke the embrace since Lincoln needs some air to breathe.

"Bro, we're sorry for doubting you. We are really terrible sisters to you!" Luna said.

Silence took over for a few seconds as Lincoln cannot recompose himself from all of this sudden events.

"I-It's okay. I-I just don't know what to say. I'm speechless right now."

"Lincoln, I know you gave us some presents." Lori came in. "So, we gave you one too." She showed a box as Lincoln grabbed it, it was a little heavy, but he didn't mind it.

Lincoln dropped the package down and looked at Lori, she nodded. Lincoln smiled and opened it. He widened his eyes and let out a big gasp to reveal that it was a collection of _Ace Savvy vs The Second Dimension_ , that he wanted to buy it. He must be in heaven right now, as he finally got what he wants. He turns his gaze to Lori and her sisters.

"Well, what do you think?" Lori broke the ice.

Lincoln can't find the words as he was still speechless at this point. He was just surprised that they did this, just for an apology. But this was a special kind, and heartwarming. He went to Lori and embraced her as hard as he can. Lori returned the favor.

The other sisters awed and cooed as they felt the sweetness filling the air.

"You know what? All of this sweetness is making me hungry." Lynn said.

All of the other girls agreed and glanced at their parents. They knew it's their cue.

Lynn Sr. coughed to gain attention from his kids. "Alright, kids. Dinner time!"

All of them cheered in excitement as they started preparing their dinner, complete as a family.

The preparation was simple, but one of a kind. They were eating pizza and some pasta. Less food but more special. They finally talked all over again about things that happened from 48 hours ago. It was plain and simple talk. It went all back to the way it was.

As the time goes by, from chaos to disaster, they would go by as the most chaotic but a lovely family of thirteen. They would never leave each other until the end of time. This family will stay _loud_ as long as they can.

 _The en-_

"Wait a minute! So why did you come back earlier?" The father interrupted the supposed ending.

"Oh! The tire went flat and the repair could take a day or two. So the trip has been moved to another date." Lincoln answered.

"Oh,"

"Wow! That's messed up, maybe I could help them repair them?" Lana volunteered.

"Nah, don't mind them. Maybe I could use a day to bond with you, and all of you."

"Aww!" All of them were flattered by Lincoln's words. "So dad, can I get some money for the trip? I spend it on buying gifts for my sisters." He nervously asked and scratched his hair.

"Lincoln, we're cutting down our budget again, since we spend most of our money to the decorations until to the comic books that they bought." Lincoln glanced at her sisters, who nervously grinned at him.

"Dang it." Lincoln frowned.

Then, they all laughed, they are sometimes weird, but they are cool to bond with each other; sharing that humor that their father gave to them. It was quite funny and embarrassing, but obviously, they will shrug it off.

The end.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so I finally posted the final chapter! Apologies for the delay of updating this fic, due to random shenanigans that I have been working on. But as of this writing, it's all well now.**_

 _ **For now, I'll try to be active as I can since I don't have classes anymore. So yay! And also, I'll try to update my other fics soon. So stay tuned!**_

 _ **Cya~**_


End file.
